FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a memory cell 100 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 2A-2C are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a memory cell in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 3A-3B are views illustrating an example of a memory cell 300 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 4A-4C are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a memory cell in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 5A and 5B are views illustrating an example of a memory cell 500 in accordance with the present invention. FIG. 5C is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a memory cell 600 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 6A-6F are cross-sectional views illustrating an example of a method of forming a memory cell in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 7A-7C are views illustrating an example of a memory cell 700 in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 8A-8F are cross-sectional views taken along line 7C-7C of FIG. 7A illustrating an example of a method of forming a memory cell in accordance with the present invention.